


To the Top

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Ambivalence Days, High school days, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain and a dream Shuuzo is eventually wanting to reach.</p><p>(High school days Rom and Shuuzo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Quietly sits here in RomShuu hell and cries.

They’re standing under the awning of the front entrance of East MIDI Tech High, rain pouring around them, and students rushing past in a hurry to get home.

Shuuzo has his guitar slung over one shoulder, Rom has his drum sticks shoved into his back pockets.  Their school bags hang in loose fingers.  “A dream, huh?” Rom echoes what Shuuzo’s told him not too long ago.  The rain just falls harder, a deafening silence in Shuuzo’s ears that almost blots out Rom’s voice with its persistence.  Shuuzo could never ignore Rom like that, however.

“A dream,” Shuuzo repeats.  “Of standing at the top.”

With the rest of their band, cobbled together by four idealists who just go to the same school.

“That’s a good dream!” Rom is grinning, staring at Shuuzo with a light in his eyes that he only wishes can keep staring at him.  “We’ll all do it—all of us!  Doing what we love!”

Of course.

“Yeah!” he forces cheer into his voice.

Would Rom really want to continue supporting Shuuzo’s dream if he knew the lengths that Shuuzo is willing to take to achieve them?  Would Rom continue standing behind him, the rest of them?  They’re questions Shuuzo’s contemplated late at nights, when he’s curled up on his futon staring out at the MIDI City sky line, window wide open.  They’re questions Shuuzo’s contemplated before practice, waiting out the last minutes of class before the bell rings and students start going to clubs. 

“Hey, I got an idea,” and Rom’s grabbing his hand.

“An idea—“

“Yeah, let’s head to the room where we practice!”

“They’re probably closed, the other two had to go home early so—“

Rom doesn’t listen.  He just drags Shuuzo back inside, the doors closing behind them and blocking out the sound of the rain.  They go to the empty classroom they always practice in, amps and other such things left out because they couldn’t be bothered to pack it all up.  After all, they’re the only ones who use this room, right?  No one’s told them to move it all so they’ve never seen reason to put it all up. 

Rom’s already digging through one of the bags they just leave there, pulling out a large black marker.

“You’re really going to vandalize school property?” Shuuzo asks, watching as Rom takes the cap off and approaches the wall.

“They won’t care,” he says and starts writing.  Broad and thick strokes, spelling out words that may as well be a love letter to Shuuzo’s own heart (if only Rom noticed things past what he just physically sees).

**WE’RE GOING TO THE TOP**

**ROM**

Rom finishes writing off his name, tossing the marker to Shuuzo.

“You go!” he’s grinning.

“Rom, you’re taking the heat if we do get in trouble,” Shuuzo tells him, walking to the crudely written message and writing his name, much more neatly, next to Rom’s.

**SHU*** **ZO**

“What’s with that star?” Rom laughs.

“If we’re going to the top we’ll need to sign autographs,” in response to Rom laughing Shuuzo draws the same star on to Rom’s cheek.  His laugh turns to an indignant cry.

“That’s permanent it’s going to take forever to wash off—“

“Your fault for laughing!”

Rom’s already cursing him out, trying to rub the marker out with spit and only succeeding in smearing black all over his cheek.  At some point, he starts talking about the other two and getting them to sign but Shuuzo is only half paying attention.  He’s staring at what Rom wrote, loud and bold like Rom.  To the top?  Shuuzo can only wish all of them can go to the top together, he can only wish that Rom will be there with him as millions cheer for them.  It’s already starting to become painfully obvious that it won’t be the case.

“But,” Rom’s voice is suddenly softer, “Shuu, I wouldn’t mind if it was just the two of us, either.”

Shuuzo stares.

“I love being with all four of us but—“

“Ah forget it!” Rom’s back to scrubbing at his face.  “Weather’s making me feel all weird.”

For Rom, then, Shuuzo decides.  The one selfless thing he’ll allow.  For Rom he’ll try to hold out a bit longer.

Shuuzo stares back at the black lettering on the wall of their practice room.


End file.
